familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Shenandoah County, Virginia
Shenandoah County is a county located in the Commonwealth of Virginia. It is part of the Shenandoah Valley region of Virginia. As of 2010, the population was 41,993. Its county seat is Woodstock . History Shenandoah County was established in 1772, it was originally named Dunmore County for Virginia Governor Lord Dunmore. The county was renamed Shenandoah in 1778, named for the Senedos Indian tribe. During the Civil War the Battle of New Market took place May 15, 1864. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 513 square miles (1,327 km²), of which 512 square miles (1,327 km²) is land and 0 square miles (1 km²) (0.06%) is water. The Fort Valley and western slopes of the Massanutten Mountain are located within the county. Adjacent counties * Hardy County, West Virginia - northwest * Frederick County, Virginia - northeast * Warren County, Virginia - east * Page County, Virginia - southeast * Rockingham County, Virginia - southwest National protected areas * Cedar Creek and Belle Grove National Historical Park (part) * George Washington National Forest (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 35,075 people, 14,296 households, and 10,064 families residing in the county. The population density was 68 people per square mile (26/km²). There were 16,709 housing units at an average density of 33 per square mile (13/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.60% White, 1.17% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.79% from other races, and 0.89% from two or more races. 3.40% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 14,296 households out of which 28.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.00% were married couples living together, 9.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.60% were non-families. 25.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.42 and the average family size was 2.86. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.30% under the age of 18, 6.60% from 18 to 24, 27.60% from 25 to 44, 26.20% from 45 to 64, and 17.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 94.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,173, and the median income for a family was $45,080. Males had a median income of $29,952 versus $22,312 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,755. About 5.80% of families and 8.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.10% of those under age 18 and 8.80% of those age 65 or over. Transportation *Shenandoah Valley Commuter Bus Service offers weekday commuter bus service from Northern Shenandoah Valley including Shenandoah County and Warren County to Northern Virginia and Washington, D.C. including Arlington County and Fairfax County. Origination points in Shenandoah County include Woodstock. Origination points in Warren County include Front Royal and Linden. Education Private Secondary Institutions * Shenandoah Valley Academy * Massanutten Military Academy Primary Institutions * Shenandoah Valley Adventist Elementary School * Community Christian School Of The Shenandoah Valley * Community Christian School * Valley Baptist Christian School Public High schools * Stonewall Jackson High School * Strasburg High School * Central High School Elementary and Middle Schools * W.W. Robinson Elementary School * Peter Muhlenberg Middle School * Ashby Lee Elementary School * North Fork Middle School * Sandy Hook Elementary School * Signal Knob Middle School Other * Triplett Tech * Massanutten Regional Governor's School Towns Incorporated towns Unincorporated communities See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Shenandoah County, Virginia * New Market Airport * Shenandoah County Sheriff’s Office References Category:counties of Virginia Category:Shenandoah County, Virginia Category:established in 1772